Pupil dilation
Pupillary response or dilation of the pupil is a physiological response that widens the size of the pupil of the eye via the iris dilator muscle. It can have a variety of causes. It may be a reaction to exposure to light. Or it may indicate interest in the subject of attention or indicate sexual stimulation. The pupils contract immediately before someone falls asleep. A pupillary response can be intentionally conditioned as a Pavlovian response to some stimulus. The latency of pupillary response (the time in which it takes to occur) increases with age. }} Use of central nervous system stimulant drugs can cause dilation of the pupil. In ophthalmology, intensive studies of pupillary response are conducted via videopupillometry. Psychological factors associated with pupil dilation See also *Eye (anatomy) *Iris dilator muscle *Iris sphincter muscle *Mydriasis *Miosis *Pupillary light reflex *Pupilometer References Further reading *Aboyoun, D. C., & Dabbs, J. M., Jr. (1998). The Hess pupil dilation findings: Sex or novelty? : Social Behavior and Personality Vol 26(4) 1998, 415-419. *Ahern, S., & Beatty, J. (1979). Pupillary responses during information processing vary with Scholastic Aptitude Test scores: Science Vol 205(4412) Sep 1979, 1289-1292. *Ahern, S. K. (1978). Activation and intelligence: Pupillometric correlates of individual differences in cognitive abilities: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Albert, D. J., & Madryga, F. J. (1980). An examination of the functionally effective spread of 4ml of slowly infused lidocaine: Behavioral & Neural Biology Vol 29(3) Jul 1980, 378-384. *Altman, F., Bernick, N., & Mintz, D. L. (1972). Pupil responses of addicts in treatment to drug culture argot: I. Auditory presentation of double entendre words: Psychonomic Science Vol 28(2) Jul 1972, 79-80. *Ambler, B. A., Fisicaro, S. A., & Proctor, R. W. (1976). Temporal characteristics of primary-secondary message interference in a dichotic listening task: Memory & Cognition Vol 41(6) Nov 1976, 709-716. *Ambler, B. A., Fisicaro, S. A., & Proctor, R. W. (1977). Information reduction, internal transformations, and task difficulty: Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society Vol 10(6) Dec 1977, 463-466. *Anderson, C. J., Colombo, J., & Shaddy, D. J. (2006). Visual Scanning and Pupillary Responses in Young Children with Autism Spectrum Disorder: Journal of Clinical and Experimental Neuropsychology Vol 28(7) Oct 2006, 1238-1256. *Antikainen, J., & Niemi, P. (1983). Neuroticism and the pupillary response to a brief exposure to noise: Biological Psychology Vol 17(2-3) Sep-Nov 1983, 131-135. *Arundel, G. P. (1974). An exploratory study of pupillary dilation as a measure of difference in attitude of three groups of educators toward orthopedically handicapped children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ashe, J. H. (1978). Efferent control of pupillary dilation: The functions of the parasympathetic and sympathetic pupillomotor system in control of spontaneous, evoked, and conditioned pupillary dilation in the cat: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ashe, J. H., Cassady, J. M., & Weinberger, N. M. (1976). The relationship of the cochlear microphonic potential to the acquisition of a classically conditioned pupillary dilation response: Behavioral Biology Vol 16(1) Jan 1976, 45-62. *Ashe, J. H., Cooper, C. L., & Weinberger, N. M. (1978). Mesencephalic multiple-unit activity during acquisition of conditioned pupillary dilation: Brain Research Bulletin Vol 3(2) Mar-Apr 1978, 143-154. *Ashe, J. H., Cooper, C. L., & Weinberger, N. M. (1978). Role of the parasympathetic pupillomotor system in classically conditioned pupillary dilation of the cat: Behavioral & Neural Biology Vol 23(1) May 1978, 1-13. *Atay, F. M. (1995). A differential-delay equation arising in the modelling of the pupil light reflex. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Atchison, D. A., Scott, D. H., Joblin, A., & Smith, G. (2001). Influence of Stiles-Crawford effect apodization on spatial visual performance with decentered pupils: Journal of the Optical Society of America, A, Optics, Image Science & Vision Vol 18(6) Jun 2001, 1201-1211. *Atchison, D. A., Scott, D. H., Strang, N. C., & Artal, P. (2002). Influence of Stiles-Crawford apodization on visual acuity: Journal of the Optical Society of America, A, Optics, Image Science & Vision Vol 19(6) Jun 2002, 1073-1083. *Backs, R. W., & Walrath, L. C. (1992). Eye movement and pupillary response indices of mental workload during visual search of symbolic displays: Applied Ergonomics Vol 23(4) Aug 1992, 243-254. *Bailey, B. P., Busbey, C. W., & Iqbal, S. T. (2007). TAPRAV: An interactive analysis tool for exploring workload aligned to models of task execution: Interacting with Computers Vol 19(3) May 2007, 314-329. *Bando, T., Takagi, M., Toda, H., & Yoshizawa, T. (1992). Functional roles of the lateral suprasylvian cortex in ocular near response in the cat: Neuroscience Research Vol 15(3) Nov 1992, 162-178. *Barbur, J. L., Harlow, A. J., & Sahraie, A. (1992). Pupillary responses to stimulus structure, colour and movement: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 12(2) Apr 1992, 137-141. *Bartley, S. H. (1943). Some parallels between pupillary 'reflexes' and brightness discrimination: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 32(2) Feb 1943, 110-122. *Beall, B. S. (1977). The expressed and physiologically measured attitudes to alcoholic beverages of female social drinkers and non-drinkers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Beall, S. (1977). Pupillary responses as a measure of attitudes about alcoholic beverages: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 45(3, Pt 1) Dec 1977, 751-756. *Beatty, J. (1982). Task-evoked pupillary responses, processing load, and the structure of processing resources: Psychological Bulletin Vol 91(2) Mar 1982, 276-292. *Beatty, J., & Wagoner, B. L. (1978). Pupillometric signs of brain activation vary with level of cognitive processing: Science Vol 199(4334) Mar 1978, 1216-1218. *Bednarczyk, G. S. (1984). Pupillary and digital vascular responses to stress in migrainous and non-migrainous subjects: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bell, R. R. (1973). The potential of the pupillary response in business research: An investigation of methodology and autonomic contamination: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Berlucchi, G., & Strata, P. (1964). The problem of a true consensual light reflex in birds: Archives Italiennes de Biologie 102(1) 1964, 29-35. *Bernhardt, P. C., Dabbs, J. M., & Riad, J. K. (1996). Pupillometry system for use in social psychology: Behavior Research Methods, Instruments & Computers Vol 28(1) Feb 1996, 61-66. *Bernick, N., Altman, F., & Mintz, D. L. (1972). Pupil responses of addicts in treatment to drug culture argot: II. Responses during verbalization of visually presented words: Psychonomic Science Vol 28(2) Jul 1972, 81-82. *Berrien, F. K., & Huntington, G. H. (1943). An exploratory study of pupillary responses during deception: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 32(5) May 1943, 443-449. *Berthold, H. C., & Slowiaczek, M. L. (1975). Visual significance of pupillary response to an auditory task: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 41(3) Dec 1975, 821-822. *Bianca, R. (2005). Neural pathways that mediate an autonomic response (dilatation of the pupil) to vaginocervical stimulation in the rat. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Bishop, L. G., & Starke, L. (1965). Pupillary response of the screech owl, Otus asio: Science 148(Whole No 3678) 1965, 1750-1752. *Bitsios, P., Szabadi, E., & Bradshaw, C. M. (1998). The effects of clonidine on the fear-inhibited light reflex: Journal of Psychopharmacology Vol 12(2) 1998, 137-145. *Bitsios, P., Szabadi, E., & Bradshaw, C. M. (2002). Relationship of the 'fear-inhibited light reflex' to the level of state/trait anxiety in healthy subjects: International Journal of Psychophysiology Vol 43(2) Feb 2002, 177-184. *Bitsios, P., Szabadi, E., & Bradshaw, C. M. (2004). The fear-inhibited light reflex: Importance of the anticipation of an aversive event: International Journal of Psychophysiology Vol 52(1) Mar 2004, 87-95. *Bock, F. A. (1976). Pupillary dilation and vertex evoked potential similarity in monozygotic and dizygotic twins and siblings: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Boddicker, R. F. (1972). Neuroticism-stability, extraversion-introversion and the pupillary response: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Bojanovsky, J., Pflug, B., Tolle, R., & Uber, T. (1973). Autonomic effects of therapeutic sleep deprivation among depressives: Opthalmodynamography and pupillometry: Nervenarzt Vol 44(3) Mar 1973, 161-163. *Borrego, R. L., & Gardner, R. M. (1986). Classical conditioning of pupillary constriction: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 62(1) Feb 1986, 315-322. *Brackbill, Y., & Fitzgerald, H. E. (1972). Stereotype temporal conditioning in infants: Psychophysiology Vol 9(6) Nov 1972, 569-577. *Bradley, M. T., & Janisse, M. P. (1981). Accuracy demonstrations, threat, and the detection of deception: Cardiovascular, electrodermal, and pupillary measures: Psychophysiology Vol 18(3) May 1981, 307-315. *Brown, G. G., Kindermann, S. S., Siegle, G. J., Granholm, E., Wong, E. C., & Buxton, R. B. (1999). Brain activation and pupil response during covert performance of the Stroop Color Word task: Journal of the International Neuropsychological Society Vol 5(4) May 1999, 308-319. *Brown, R. H., & Page, H. E. (1939). Pupil dilatation and dark adaptation: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 25(4) Sep 1939, 347-360. *Buckhalt, J. A. (1975). A developmental study of pupil size during the presentation of words for free recall: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bull, R., & Shead, G. (1979). Pupil dilation, sex of stimulus, and age and sex of observer: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 49(1) Aug 1979, 27-30. *Carbon, C.-C., Hutzler, F., & Minge, M. (2006). Innovativeness in design investigated by eye movements and pupillometry: Psychology Science Vol 48(2) 2006, 173-186. *Carithers, P. L. (1976). The relationship of pupillometric response to career interests of female college students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Cason, H. (1922). The Conditioned Pupillary Reaction: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 5(2) Apr 1922, 108-146. *Cassady, J. M. (1996). Increased firing of neurons in the posterior hypothalamus which precede classically conditioned pupillary dilations: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 80(1-2) Oct 1996, 111-121. *Chaney, R. H., Givens, C. A., Aoki, M. F., & Gombiner, M. L. (1989). Pupillary responses in recognizing awareness in persons with profound mental retardation: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 69(2) Oct 1989, 523-528. *Chapman, C. R., Oka, S., Bradshaw, D. H., Jacobson, R. C., & Donaldson, G. W. (1999). Phasic pupil dilation response to noxious stimulation in normal volunteers: Relationship to brain evoked potentials and pain report: Psychophysiology Vol 36(1) Jan 1999, 44-52. *Cheung, B., & Hofer, K. (2003). Acceleration effects on pupil size with control of mental and environmental factors: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 74(6) Jun 2003, 669-674. *Clarke, R. J., Zhang, H., & Gamlin, P. D. R. (2003). Primate Pupillary Light Reflex Receptive Field Characteristics of Pretectal Luminance Neurons: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 89(6) Jun 2003, 3168-3178. *Cooper, C. L., Ashe, J. H., & Weinberger, N. M. (1978). Effects of stimulus omission during habituation of the pupillary dilation reflex: Physiological Psychology Vol 6(1) Mar 1978, 1-6. *Coulter, M. L. (1978). Psychosomatic subjects under stress: Comparisons of pupil, heart, muscle, and skin responses: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Cymerman, A., Muza, S. R., Friedlander, A. L., Fulco, C. S., & Rock, P. B. (2005). Saccadic Velocity and Pupillary Reflexes During Acclimatization to Altitude (4300 m): Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 76(7,Sect1) Jul 2005, 627-634. *Dabbs, J. M., Jr. (1997). Testosterone and pupillary response to auditory sexual stimuli: Physiology & Behavior Vol 62(4) Oct 1997, 909-912. *Dabbs, J. M., Jr., & Milun, R. (1999). Pupil dilation when viewing strangers: Can testosterone moderate prejudice? : Social Behavior and Personality Vol 27(3) 1999, 297-302. *Danjou, P., Warot, D., & Puech, A. J. (1987). Racial differences and mydriatic response to tyramine: Psychiatrie & Psychobiologie Vol 2(5) Oct 1987, 363-365. *Daum, K. M., & Fry, G. A. (1982). Pupillary micro movements apparently related to pulse frequency: Vision Research Vol 22(1) 1982, 173-177. *Deijen, J. B., Heemstra, M. L., & Orlebeke, J. F. (1995). Pupillometric Assessment of Compensatory Effort in a Memory Search Task under Physical and Pharmacologically induced Suboptimal States: Canadian Journal of Experimental Psychology/Revue canadienne de psychologie experimentale Vol 49(3) Sep 1995, 387-396. *DeMet, E. M., & Sokolski, K. N. (1999). Sodium valproate increases pupillary responsiveness to a cholinergic agonist in responders with mania: Biological Psychiatry Vol 46(3) Aug 1999, 432-436. *Dionisio, D. P., Granholm, E., Hillix, W. A., & Perrine, W. F. (2001). Differentiation of deception using pupillary responses as an index of cognitive processing: Psychophysiology Vol 38(2) Mar 2001, 205-211. *Dodge, R. (1906). Review of Vergleichende Bestimmungen der Peripheriewerte des trichromatischen und des deuteranopischen Auges: Psychological Bulletin Vol 3(3) Mar 1906, 112-113. *Drummond, P. D. (1991). Cervical sympathetic deficit in unilateral migraine headache: Headache: The Journal of Head and Face Pain Vol 31(10) Nov 1991, 669-672. *Dumoff, M. G. (1979). Discriminating emotion and mental effort with autonomic measures: Pupil size and heart rate as differential measures of cognition and anxiety: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Dunlap, K. (1905). Review of The Effect of Closing the Eyes upon the Fluctuations of Attention: Psychological Bulletin Vol 2(5) May 1905, 177. *Edelson, R. N., & Levy, D. E. (1974). Transient benign unilateral pupillary dilation in young adults: Archives of Neurology Vol 31(1) Jul 1974, 12-14. *Engle, R. (1975). Pupillary measurement and release from proactive inhibition: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 41(3) Dec 1975, 835-842. *Enright, J. T. (1987). Perspective vergence: Oculomotor responses to line drawings: Vision Research Vol 27(9) 1987, 1513-1526. *Farmer, A. (1984). Reliability of clinical judgments of pupil dilation: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 58(3) Jun 1984, 710. *Ferguson, E. R. (1982). Consumer acceptance of wool-cotton blends for shirts as indicated by pupillometric, skin conductance, and subjective assessments: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ferrario, E., Molaschi, M., Villa, L., Varetto, O., Bogetto, C., & Nuzzi, R. (1998). Is videopupillography useful in the diagnosis of Alzheimer's disease? : Neurology Vol 50(3) Mar 1998, 642-644. *Finkelstein, J. C., & Walker, L. A. (1976). Evaluation apprehension as a mediator of responses to pupil-size cues: Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin Vol 2(4) Fal 1976, 474-477. *Fischer, P., & Grunberger, J. (1996). Non-specificity of pupillary dilation response to tropicamide in dementia of Alzheimers' type: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 11(10) Oct 1996, 925. *Flade, A., & Lindner, G. (1979). Pupillary size and its role in the perception of persons: Zeitschrift fur Experimentelle und Angewandte Psychologie Vol 26(3) 1979, 436-447. *Fotiou, F., Fountoulakis, K. N., Tsolaki, M., Goulas, A., & Palikaras, A. (2000). Changes in pupil reaction to light in Alzheimer's disease patients: A preliminary report: International Journal of Psychophysiology Vol 37(1) Jul 2000, 111-120. *Fountoulakis, K., Fotiou, F., Iacovides, A., Tsiptsios, J., Goulas, A., Tsolaki, M., et al. (1999). Changes in pupil reaction to light in melancholic patients: International Journal of Psychophysiology Vol 31(2) Jan 1999, 121-128. *Frankenberg, E. (1979). Pupillary response to light in gekkonid lizards having various times of daily activity: Vision Research Vol 19(3) 1979, 235-245. *Frith, C. D. (1981). The effects of sound on pupil size and the pupil light reflex: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 2(2) 1981, 119-123. *Fukuda, K., Stern, J. A., Brown, T. B., & Russo, M. B. (2005). Cognition, Blinks, Eye-Movements, and Pupillary Movements During Performance of a Running Memory Task: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 76(7,Sect2,Suppl) Jul 2005, C75-C85. *Gamlin, P. D. R., McDougal, D. H., Pokorny, J., Smith, V. C., Yau, K.-W., & Dacey, D. M. (2007). Human and macaque pupil responses driven by melanopsin-containing retinal ganglion cells: Vision Research Vol 47(7) Mar 2007, 946-954. *Gardner, R. M., Beltramo, J. S., & Krinsky, R. (1975). Pupillary changes during encoding, storage, and retrieval of information: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 41(3) Dec 1975, 951-955. *Gardner, R. M., Mo, S. S., & Borrego, R. (1974). Inhibition of pupillary orienting reflex by novelty in conjunction with recognition memory: Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society Vol 3(3-B) Mar 1974, 237-238. *Gardner, R. M., Mo, S. S., & Krinsky, R. (1974). Inhibition of pupillary orienting reflex by heteromodal novelty: Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society Vol 4(5-B) Nov 1974, 510-512. *Gardner, R. M., Philp, P., & Radacy, S. (1978). Pupillary changes during recall in children: Journal of Experimental Child Psychology Vol 25(1) Feb 1978, 168-172. *Garrett, J. C. (1985). Pupillometric assessment of sexual arousal: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Geacintov, T., & Peavler, W. S. (1974). Pupillography in industrial fatigue assessment: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 59(2) Apr 1974, 213-216. *Gerall, A. A., & Obrist, P. A. (1962). Classical conditoning of the pupillary dilation response of normal and curarized cats: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 55(4) Aug 1962, 486-491. *Gerall, A. A., Sampson, P. B., & Boslov, G. L. (1957). Classical conditioning of human pupillary dilation: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 54(6) Dec 1957, 467-474. *Gerall, A. A., & Woodward, J. K. (1958). Conditioning of the human pupillary dilation response as a function of the CS-UCS interval: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 55(5) May 1958, 501-507. *Ghodse, A. H., Bewley, T. H., Kearney, M. K., & Smith, S. E. (1986). Mydriatic response to topical naloxone in opiate abusers: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 148 Jan 1986, 44-46. *Ghodse, A. H., Greaves, J. L., & Lynch, D. (1999). Evaluation of the opioid addiction test in an out-patient drug dependency unit: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 175 Aug 1999, 158-162. *Giakoumaki, S. G., Hourdaki, E., Grinakis, V., Theou, K., & Bitsios, P. (2005). Effects of peripheral sympathetic blockade with dapiprazole on the fear-inhibited light reflex: Journal of Psychopharmacology Vol 19(2) Mar 2005, 139-148. *Girden, E. (1942). The dissociation of pupillary conditioned reflexes under erythroidine and curare: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 31(4) Oct 1942, 322-332. *Globerson, T. G. (1977). Field independence, information processing capacity, and mental effort: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Gomez-Tortosa, E., del Barrio, A., & Jimenez-Alfaro, I. (1996). Pupil response to tropicamide in Alzheimer's disease and other neurodegenerative disorders: Acta Neurologica Scandinavica Vol 94(2) Aug 1996, 104-109. *Granda, A. M., Dearworth, J. R., Kittila, C. A., & Boyd, W. D. (1995). The pupillary response to light in the turtle: Visual Neuroscience Vol 12(6) Nov-Dec 1995, 1127-1133. *Granholm, E., Asarnow, R. F., Sarkin, A. J., & Dykes, K. L. (1996). Pupillary responses index cognitive resource limitations: Psychophysiology Vol 33(4) Jul 1996, 457-461. *Granholm, E., Chock, D., & Morris, S. (1998). Pupillary responses evoked during verbal fluency tasks indicate semantic network dysfunction in schizophrenia: Journal of Clinical and Experimental Neuropsychology Vol 20(6) Dec 1998, 856-872. *Granholm, E., Morris, S., Galasko, D., Shults, C., Rogers, E., & Vukov, B. (2003). Tropicamide effects on pupil size and pupillary light reflexes in Alzheimer's and Parkinson's disease: International Journal of Psychophysiology Vol 47(2) Feb 2003, 95-115. *Granholm, E., Morris, S. K., Sarkin, A. J., Asarnow, R. F., Jeste, D. V., & et al. (1997). Pupillary responses index overload of working memory resources in schizophrenia: Journal of Abnormal Psychology Vol 106(3) Aug 1997, 458-467. *Granholm, E., & Steinhauer, S. R. (2004). Pupillometric measures of cognitive and emotional processes: International Journal of Psychophysiology Vol 52(1) Mar 2004, 1-6. *Granholm, E., & Verney, S. P. (2004). Pupillary responses and attentional allocation problems on the backward masking task in schizophrenia: International Journal of Psychophysiology Vol 52(1) Mar 2004, 37-51. *Gray, L. S., Winn, B., & Gilmartin, B. (1993). Accommodative microfluctuations and pupil diameter: Vision Research Vol 33(15) Oct 1993, 2083-2090. *Green, M. L., Kraus, S. K., & Green, R. G. (1979). Pupillary responses to pictures and descriptions of sex-stereotyped stimuli: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 49(3) Dec 1979, 759-764. *Gregory, R., & Hopkins, P. (1974). Pupils of a talking parrot: Nature Vol 252(5485) Dec 1974, 637-638. *Growdon, J. H., Graefe, K., Tennis, M., Hayden, D., & et al. (1997). Pupil dilation to tropicamide is not specific for Alzheimer disease: Archives of Neurology Vol 54(7) Jul 1997, 841-844. *Grunberger, J., Linzmayer, L., Majda, E. M., Reitner, A., & et al. (1996). Pupillary dilatation test and Fourier analysis of pupillary oscillations in patients with multiple sclerosis: European Archives of Psychiatry and Clinical Neuroscience Vol 246(4) 1996, 209-212. *Grunberger, J., Linzmayer, L., Walter, H., Rainer, M., Masching, A., Pezawas, L., et al. (1999). Receptor test (pupillary dilatation after application of 0.01% tropicamide solution) and determination of central nervous activation (Fourier analysis of pupillary oscillations) in patients with Alzheimer's disease: Neuropsychobiology Vol 40(1) Jul 1999, 40-46. *Grunberger, J., Linzmayer, L., Walter, H., Stohr, H., Saletu-Zyhlarz, G. M., Grunberger, M., et al. (1998). Psychophysiological diagnostics in alcohol dependency: Fourier analysis of pupillary oscillations and the receptor test for determination of cholinergic deficiency: Alcohol and Alcoholism Vol 33(5) Sep-Oct 1998, 541-548. *Hakerem, G., Sutton, S., & Zubin, J. (1963). Pupillary reactions to light in schizophrenic patients and normals: Annals of the New York Academy of Sciences 105(15) 1963, 820-831. *Hamel, R. F. (1974). Female subjective and pupillary reaction to nude male and female figures: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied Vol 87(2) Jul 1974, 171-175. *Harle, D. E., Wolffsohn, J. S., & Evans, B. J. W. (2005). The pupillary light reflex in migraine: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 25(3) May 2005, 240-245. *Harris, J. P. (1991). The pupil in Parkinson's disease: Journal of Psychophysiology Vol 5(3) 1991, 251-254. *Harrison, N. A., Wilson, C. E., & Critchley, H. D. (2007). Processing of observed pupil size modulates perception of sadness and predicts empathy: Emotion Vol 7(4) Nov 2007, 724-729. *Headley, D. B. (1974). The pupillary response to retrieval of information from long-term memory: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Headley, D. B. (1981). Pupillometric assessment of retrieval operations in factual long-term memory: Acta Psychologica Vol 49(2) Nov 1981, 109-126. *Heal, D. J., Prow, M. R., Gosden, J., Luscombe, G. P., & et al. (1992). A comparison of various antidepressant drugs demonstrates rapid desensitisation of !a-sub-2-adrenoceptors exclusively by sibutramine hydrochloride: Psychopharmacology Vol 107(4) Jun 1992, 497-502. *Heaton, M. B. (1973). Early visual function in bobwhite and Japanese quail embryos as reflected by pupillary reflex: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 84(1) Jul 1973, 134-139. *Heaver, B, & Hutton, S. (2011). Keeping an eye on the truth? Pupil size changes associated with recognition memory. Memory Vol 19(4), May 2011, 398-405. DOI: 10.1080/09658211.2011.575788 *Heemstra, M. L. (1984). Pupillometry and cognitive processes: Nederlands Tijdschrift voor de Psychologie en haar Grensgebieden Vol 39(1) Jan 1984, 3-18. *Heilveil, I. (1976). Deception and pupil size: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 32(3) Jul 1976, 675-676. *Henke, R., & Globerson, T. (1979). The measurement of pupillary dilation: A facilitating apparatus: Behavior Research Methods & Instrumentation Vol 11(3) Jun 1979, 334-338. *Hensley, W. E. (1990). Pupillary dilation revisited: The constriction of a nonverbal cue: Journal of Social Behavior & Personality Vol 5(4), Spec Issue 1990, 97-104. *Herman, P. (1987). Migraine, large pupils, mitral valve prolapse and emotional disturbances: An autonomic disorder: Headache: The Journal of Head and Face Pain Vol 27(6) Jun 1987, 340-344. *Hess, E. H. (1968). Pupillometric assessment. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Hess, E. H. (1975). The role of pupil size in communication: Scientific American Vol 233(5) Nov 1975, 110-119. *Hess, E. H., Beaver, P. W., & Shrout, P. E. (1975). Brightness contrast effects in a pupillometric experiment: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 18(2) Aug 1975, 125-127. *Hess, E. H., & Petrovich, S. B. (1980). A response to Nicholas Skinner's "The Hess, et al. study of pupillary activity in heterosexual and homosexual males: A re-evaluation." Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 51(3, Pt 1) Dec 1980, 845-846. *Hess, E. H., & Petrovich, S. B. (1987). Pupillary behavior in communication. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Hess, E. H., Rhoades, B. K., Hodges, A. W., & Abbott, E. S. (1982). An inexpensive, nondedicated, automated pupillometric measurement system: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 54(1) Feb 1982, 235-241. *Hess, E. H., Seltzer, A. L., & Shlien, J. M. (1965). Pupil response of hetero- and homosexual males to pictures of men and women: A pilot study: Journal of Abnormal Psychology Vol 70(3) Jun 1965, 165-168. *Hicks, R. A., Williams, S. L., & Ferrante, F. (1979). Pupillary attributions of college students to happy and angry faces: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 48(2) Apr 1979, 401-402. *Higuchi, S., Matsushita, S., Hasegawa, Y., Muramatsu, T., & et al. (1997). Apolipoprotein E epsilon 4 allele and pupillary response to tropicamide: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 154(5) May 1997, 694-696. *Hilgard, E. R., Miller, J., & Ohlson, J. A. (1941). Three attempts to secure pupillary conditioning to auditory stimuli near the absolute threshold: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 29(2) Aug 1941, 89-103. *Hoeks, B., & Ellenbroek, B. A. (1993). A neural basis for a quantitative pupillary model: Journal of Psychophysiology Vol 7(4) 1993, 315-324. *Hoeks, B., & Levelt, W. J. (1993). Pupillary dilation as a measure of attention: A quantitative system analysis: Behavior Research Methods, Instruments & Computers Vol 25(1) Feb 1993, 16-26. *Hou, R. H., Samuels, E. R., Langley, R. W., Szabadi, E., & Bradshaw, C. M. (2007). Arousal and the pupil: Why diazepam-induced sedation is not accompanied by miosis: Psychopharmacology Vol 195(1) Nov 2007, 41-59. *Hou, R. H., Samuels, E. R., Raisi, M., Langley, R. W., Szabadi, E., & Bradshaw, C. M. (2006). Why patients with Alzheimer's disease may show increased sensitivity to tropicamide eye drops: role of locus coeruleus: Psychopharmacology Vol 184(1) Jan 2006, 95-106. *Hyona, J., Tommola, J., & Alaja, A.-M. (1995). Pupil dilation as a measure of processing load in simultaneous interpretation and other language tasks: The Quarterly Journal of Experimental Psychology A: Human Experimental Psychology Vol 48A(3) Aug 1995, 598-612. *Iijima, A., Haida, M., Ishikawa, N., Ueno, A., Minamitani, H., & Shinohara, Y. (2003). Re-evaluation of tropicamide in the pupillary response test for Alzheimer's disease: Neurobiology of Aging Vol 24(6) Oct 2003, 789-796. *Ikushima, M., & Matsunaga, K. (1975). Comparative study of pupillary light reactions among neurotics, schizophrenics and normals: Kyushu Neuro-psychiatry Vol 21(3-4) Dec 1975, 192-199. *Ikushima, M., & Matsunaga, K. (1975). Pupillary light reactions of medicated and non-medicated schizophrenics: Kyushu Neuro-psychiatry Vol 21(2) 1975, 119-124. *Iriki, A., Tanaka, M., & Iwamura, Y. (1996). Attention-induced neuronal activity in the monkey somatosensory cortex revealed by pupillometrics: Neuroscience Research Vol 25(2) Jun 1996, 173-181. *Jachinski, W., Bonkacker, M., & Alshuth, E. (1996). Accommodation, convergence, pupil diameter and eye blinks at a CRT display flickering near fusion limit: Ergonomics Vol 39(1) Jan 1996, 152-164. *Jackson, G. R. (1999). Aging and dark adaptation. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Janisse, M. P. (1973). Pupil Size and Affect: A Critical Review of the Literature Since 1960: Canadian Psychologist/Psychologie Canadienne Vol 14(4) Oct 1973, 311-329. *Janisse, M. P. (1974). Pupil size, affect and exposure frequency: Social Behavior and Personality Vol 2(2) 1974, 125-146. *Janisse, M. P. (1976). The relationship between pupil size and anxiety: A review: Sarason, I G (Ed); Spielberger, C D (Ed) (1976) Stress and anxiety Oxford, England: Hemisphere. *Janisse, M. P., & Bradley, M. T. (1980). Deception, information and the pupillary response: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 50(3, Pt 1) Jun 1980, 748-750. *Janisse, M. P., & Peavler, W. S. (1974). Pupillary response today: Emotion in the eye: Psychology Today Vol 7(9) Feb 1974, 60-63. *Jennings, J. R., van der Molen, M. W., & Steinhauer, S. R. (1998). Preparing the heart, eye, and brain: Foreperiod length effects in a nonaging paradigm: Psychophysiology Vol 35(1) Jan 1998, 90-98. *Jennings, L. B., & et al. (1978). Cognitive control of extinction of classically conditioned pupillary response: Psychological Record Vol 28(2) Spr 1978, 193-205. *Juris, M., & Velden, M. (1977). The pupillary response to mental overload: Physiological Psychology Vol 5(4) Dec 1977, 421-424. *Just, M. A., & Carpenter, P. A. (1993). The intensity dimension of thought: Pupillometric indices of sentence processing: Canadian Journal of Experimental Psychology/Revue canadienne de psychologie experimentale Vol 47(2) Jun 1993, 310-339. *Just, M. A., & Carpenter, P. A. (1995). The intensity dimension of thought: Pupillometric indices of sentence processing. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Just, M. A., Carpenter, P. A., & Miyake, A. (2003). Neuroindices of cognitive workload: Neuroimaging, pupillometric and event-related potential studies of brain work: Theoretical Issues in Ergonomics Science Vol 4(1-2) Jan-Jun 2003, 56-88. *Kakigi, S. (1964). Classical conditioning of human pupillary constriction: Japanese Psychological Research 6(4) 1964, 155-162. *Kalman, J., Kanka, A., Magloczky, E., Szoke, A., & et al. (1997). Increased mydriatic response to tropicamide is a sign of cholinergic hypersensitivity but not specific to late-onset sporadic type of Alzheimer's dementia: Biological Psychiatry Vol 41(8) Apr 1997, 909-911. *Kappauf, W. E. (1943). Variation in the size of the cat's pupil as a function of stimulus brightness: Journal of Comparative Psychology Vol 36(2) Oct 1943, 125-131. *Karatekin, C. (2004). Development of attentional allocation in the dual task paradigm: International Journal of Psychophysiology Vol 52(1) Mar 2004, 7-21. *Karatekin, C., Couperus, J. W., & Marcus, D. J. (2004). Attention allocation in the dual-task paradigm as measured through behavioral and psychophysiological responses: Psychophysiology Vol 41(2) Mar 2004, 175-185. *Karp, E. J. (1972). Changes in interpersonal attraction: Effects of physical attractiveness and attitude similarity as measured by the pupilometry technique: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Kidd, R. F. (1975). Pupil size, eye contact, and instrumental aggression: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 41(2) Oct 1975, 538. *Kim, M., Barrett, A. M., & Heilman, K. M. (1998). Lateral asymmetries of pupillary responses: Cortex Vol 34(5) Dec 1998, 753-762. *Kim, M., Beversdorf, D. Q., & Heilman, K. M. (2000). Arousal response with aging: Pupillographic study: Journal of the International Neuropsychological Society Vol 6(3) Mar 2000, 348-350. *Kimura, E., & Young, R. S. L. (1995). Nature of the pupillary responses evoked by chromatic flashes on a white background: Vision Research Vol 35(7) Apr 1995, 897-906. *Kimura, E., & Young, R. S. L. (1999). S-cone contribution to pupillary responses evoked by chromatic flash offset: Vision Research Vol 39(6) Mar 1999, 1189-1197. *Kirkland, J., & Smith, J. (1978). Preferences for infant pictures with modified eye-pupils: Journal of Biological Psychology Vol 20(2) Dec 1978, 33-34. *Klinger, J. D. (1978). Apparent improvement of TV picture quality through narrow pupils independent of overall quantal flux reduction: Perception Vol 7(6) 1978, 725-726. *Klix, F., & Krassa, K. (1975). Measurement of cognitive requirements in the recognition of structures: Studia Psychologica Vol 17(2) 1975, 143-153. *Kojima, M., Shioiri, T., Hosoki, T., Kitamura, H., Bando, T., & Someya, T. (2004). Pupillary light reflex in panic disorder: A trial using audiovisual stimulation: European Archives of Psychiatry and Clinical Neuroscience Vol 254(4) Aug 2004, 242-244. *Krinsky, R. (1981). Levels of processing and task difficulty: A pupillometric analysis: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Krinsky, R., & Gardner, R. M. (1977). Effects of retention interval on pupillary responses during a simple discrimination: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 45(2) Oct 1977, 457-458. *Krinsky, R., & Nelson, T. O. (1981). Task difficulty and pupillary dilation during incidental learning: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Learning and Memory Vol 7(4) Jul 1981, 293-298. *Kruger, F., Nuthmann, A., & van der Meer, E. (2001). Pupillometric indices of temporal order representation in semantic memory: Zeitschrift fur Psychologie mit Zeitschrift fur angewandte Psychologie Vol 209(4) 2001, 402-415. *Kruger, P. B. (1975). Luminance changes of the fundus reflex: American Journal of Optometry & Physiological Optics Vol 52(12) Dec 1975, 847-861. *Kuc, S. G. (1977). Pupil size during a cognitive task as a function of state-trait anxiety and stressfulness of instructions: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kuchinke, L., Vo, M. L. H., Hofmann, M., & Jacobs, A. M. (2007). Pupillary responses during lexical decisions vary with word frequency but not emotional valence: International Journal of Psychophysiology Vol 65(2) Aug 2007, 132-140. *Kurz, A., Marquard, R., Fremke, S., & Leipert, K. P. (1997). Pupil dilation response to tropicamide: A biological test for Alzheimer's disease? : Pharmacopsychiatry Vol 30(1) Jan 1997, 12-15. *Laeng, B., Waterloo, K., Johnsen, S. H., Bakke, S. J., Lag, T., Simonsen, S. S., et al. (2007). The eyes remember it: Oculography and pupillometry during recollection in three amnesic patients: Journal of Cognitive Neuroscience Vol 19(11) Nov 2007, 1888-1904. *Larson, M., & Folstein, S. (2000). Selective serotonin reuptake inhibitor-induced mydriasis: Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 39(2) Feb 2000, 138-139. *Laughlin, S. B. (1992). Retinal information capacity and the function of the pupil: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 12(2) Apr 1992, 161-164. *Lavie, P. (1979). Ultradian rhythms in alertness: A pupillometric study: Biological Psychology Vol 9(1) Jul 1979, 49-62. *Lavigne, D. M. (1974). Visual sensitivity in seals: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Legg, C. R. (1975). Effects of subcortical lesions on the pupillary light reflex in the rat: Neuropsychologia Vol 13(3) Sep 1975, 373-376. *Lehmann, J. W., Goodale, I. L., & Benson, H. (1986). Reduced pupillary sensitivity to topical phenylephrine associated with the relaxation response: Journal of Human Stress Vol 12(3) Fal 1986, 101-104. *Leibowitz, H. W., Hennessy, R. T., & Owens, D. A. (1975). The intermediate resting position of accommodation and some implications for space perception: Psychologia: An International Journal of Psychology in the Orient Vol 18(3) Sep 1975, 162-170. *Lester, D., & Kimmel, H. L. (1989). Autonomic nervous system balance and personality: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 10(3) 1989, 373-374. *Libby, W. L., Lacey, B. C., & Lacey, J. I. (1973). Pupillary and cardiac activity during visual attention: Psychophysiology Vol 10(3) May 1973, 270-294. *Lichstein, K. L., & Johnson, R. S. (1996). The utility of pupillometric assessment in older adults with insomnia: Journal of Clinical Geropsychology Vol 2(4) Oct 1996, 337-352. *Lichstein, K. L., Johnson, R. S., Gupta, S. S., O'Laughlin, D. L., & et al. (1992). Are insomniacs sleepy during the day? A pupillometric assessment: Behaviour Research and Therapy Vol 30(3) May 1992, 283-292. *Loving, R. T. (1995). Circadian rhythms in the human pupil and eyelid. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Lowenstein, O., & Loewenfeld, I. E. (1964). The sleep-waking cycle and pupillary activity: Annals of the New York Academy of Sciences 117(1) 1964, 142-156. *Loweth, H. (1973). A device for continuous monitoring of pupil dilation: Behavior Research Methods & Instrumentation Vol 5(6) Nov 1973, 473-474. *Lubow, R. E., & Fein, O. (1996). Pupillary size in response to a visual guilty knowledge test: New technique for the detection of deception: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Applied Vol 2(2) Jun 1996, 164-177. *Lucas, R. J., Douglas, R. H., & Foster, R. G. (2001). Characterization of an ocular photopigment capable of driving pupillary constriction in mice: Nature Neuroscience Vol 4(6) Jun 2001, 621-626. *Luria, S. M. (1976). Pupil size and stereoacuity: Journal of the Optical Society of America Vol 66(2) Feb 1976, 157-159. *Magliero, A. (1983). Pupil dilations following pairs of identical and related to-be-remembered words: Memory & Cognition Vol 11(6) Nov 1983, 609-615. *Magliero, A. J. (1982). An effort hypothesis for the spacing effect in memory: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Malcolm, A. T., Janisse, M. P., & Dyck, D. G. (1984). Type A behavior, heart rate and pupillary response: Effects of cold pressor and ego threat: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 28(1) 1984, 27-34. *Marek, T., & Noworol, C. (1981). Time of latency of pupillary reflex: Changes due to psychological load: Przeglad Psychologiczny Vol 24(2) 1981, 261-267. *Matsunaga, K., Ikushima, M., Ikari, K., & Ito, M. (1974). Pupillary response to a light stimulus in schizophrenic and normal Ss: Kyushu Neuro-psychiatry Vol 20(3-4) 1974, 189-198. *Matthews, G., Middleton, W., Gilmartin, B., & Bullimore, M. A. (1991). Pupillary diameter and cognitive load: Journal of Psychophysiology Vol 5(3) 1991, 265-271. *McAfee, L. J., Fox, R. A., & Hicks, R. A. (1982). Attributions of male college students to variations in facial features in the line drawing of a woman's face: Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society Vol 19(3) Mar 1982, 143-144. *McCawley, A., Stroebel, C. F., & Glueck, B. C., Jr. (1966). Pupillary reactivity, psychologic disorder, and age: Archives of General Psychiatry 14(4) 1966, 415-418. *McLean, J. D. (1975). Eye to eye: The social significance of the pupil: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Merritt, S. L., Schnyders, H. C., Patel, M., Basner, R. C., & O'Neill, W. (2004). Pupil staging and EEG measurement of sleepiness: International Journal of Psychophysiology Vol 52(1) Mar 2004, 97-112. *Metalis, S. A. (1978). Psychophysiological responsivity to affective pictures: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Metalis, S. A., & Hess, E. H. (1982). Pupillary response/semantic differential scale relationships: Journal of Research in Personality Vol 16(2) Jun 1982, 201-216. *Metalis, S. A., Hess, E. H., & Beaver, P. W. (1982). Pupillometric analysis of two theories of obesity: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 55(1) Aug 1982, 87-92. *Metalis, S. A., Rhoades, B. K., Hess, E. H., & Petrovich, S. B. (1980). Pupillometric assessment of reading using materials in normal and reversed orientations: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 65(3) Jun 1980, 359-363. *Millot, J.-L., Brand, G., & Schmitt, A. (1996). Affective attitudes of children and adults in relation to the pupil diameter of a cat: Preliminary data: Anthrozoos Vol 9(2-3) 1996, 85-87. *Minassian, A. (2001). Information processing, thought disturbance and schizophrenia: The relationship between pupil dilation, eye movements, and Rorschach responses. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Minassian, A., Granholm, E., Verney, S., & Perry, W. (2004). Pupillary dilation to simple vs. complex tasks and its relationship to thought disturbance in schizophrenia patients: International Journal of Psychophysiology Vol 52(1) Mar 2004, 53-62. *Miyao, M., Ishihara, S., Sakakibara, H., Kondo, T.-a., & et al. (1991). Effects of color CRT display on pupil size in color-blind subjects: Journal of Human Ergology Vol 20(2) Dec 1991, 241-247. *Miyao, M., Ishihara, S. y., Ishigaki, H., Sugiura, T., & et al. (1993). Psychology of computer use: XXX. Effects of presentation speed on pupil size using negative and positive CRTs: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 77(3, Pt 1) Dec 1993, 979-984. *Mordi, J., Tucker, J., & Charman, W. N. (1986). Effects of 0.1% cyclopentolate or 10% phenylephrine on pupil diameter and accommodation: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 6(2) 1986, 221-227. *Moresi, S., Adam, J. J., Rijcken, J., Van Gerven, P. W. M., Kuipers, H., & Jolles, J. (2008). Pupil dilation in response preparation: International Journal of Psychophysiology Vol 67(2) 2008, 124-130. *Morley, J. W., Judge, S. J., & Lindsey, J. W. (1992). Role of monkey midbrain near-response neurons in phoria adaptation: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 67(6) Jun 1992, 1475-1492. *Morris, S. K., Granholm, E., Sarkin, A. J., & Jeste, D. V. (1997). Effects of schizophrenia and aging on pupillographic measures of working memory: Schizophrenia Research Vol 27(2-3) Oct 1997, 119-128. *Morrow, L. A., & Steinhauer, S. R. (1995). Alterations in heart rate and pupillary response in persons with organic solvent exposure: Biological Psychiatry Vol 37(10) May 1995, 721-730. *Morte, A., Benito, L., Grasa, E., Clos, S., Riba, J., & Barbanoj, M. J. (2005). Effects of tobacco smoking on the kinetics of the pupillary light reflex: A comparison between smokers and non-smokers: Neuropsychobiology Vol 52(4) Nov 2005, 169-175. *Mudd, S., Conway, C. G., & Schindler, D. E. (1990). The eye as music critic: Pupil response and verbal preferences: Studia Psychologica Vol 32(1-2) 1990, 23-30. *Naranjo, C. A., Fourie, J., Herrmann, N., Lanctot, K. L., Birt, C., & Yau, K. K. (2000). Probing peripheral and central cholinergic system responses: Journal of Psychiatry & Neuroscience Vol 25(4) Sep 2000, 325-336. *Nasmeh, D. A. (1984). Pupil dilation, locus of control, and obesity in women: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Navarro, M., & Prieto, J. M. (1992). A new psycho-biological test to detect morphine-dependent users in the work environment: Applied Psychology: An International Review Vol 41(2) Apr 1992, 175-184. *Norrish, M. I. K., & Dwyer, K. L. (2005). Preliminary investigation of the effect of peppermint oil on an objective measure of daytime sleepiness: International Journal of Psychophysiology Vol 55(3) Mar 2005, 291-298. *North, K. N., Ouvrier, R. A., McLean, C. A., & Hopkins, I. J. (1994). Idiopathic hypothalamic dysfunction with dilated unresponsive pupils: Report of two cases: Journal of Child Neurology Vol 9(3) Jul 1994, 320-325. *Nuthmann, A., & Van Der Meer, E. (2005). Time's arrow and pupillary response: Psychophysiology Vol 42(3) May 2005, 306-317. *O'Hanlon, J. F., McGrath, J. J., & McCauley, M. E. (1974). Body temperature and temporal acuity: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 102(5) May 1974, 788-794. *Oka, S., Chapman, C. R., & Jacobson, R. C. (2000). Phasic pupil dilation response to noxious stimulation: Effects of conduction distance, sex, and age: Journal of Psychophysiology Vol 14(2) 2000, 97-105. *Oleson, T. D. (1974). Stimulus control of pupillary behavior and neural activity in the auditory and somatic systems of the paralyzed cat: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Oleson, T. D., Ashe, J. H., & Weinberger, N. M. (1975). Modification of auditory and somatosensory system activity during pupillary conditioning in the paralyzed cat: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 38(5) Sep 1975, 1114-1139. *Oleson, T. D., Vododnick, D. S., & Weinberger, N. M. (1973). Pupillary inhibition of delay during Pavlovian conditioning of paralyzed cats: Behavioral Biology Vol 8(3) Mar 1973, 337-346. *Oleson, T. D., Westenberg, I. S., & Weinberger, N. M. (1972). Characteristics of the pupillary dilation response during Pavlovian conditioning in paralyzed cats: Behavioral Biology Vol 7(6) Dec 1972, 829-840. *O'Neill, M. T., & Hinton, J. W. (1977). Pupillographic assessment of sexual interest and sexual arousal: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 44(3, Pt 2) Jun 1977, 1278. *Page, H. E. (1941). The relation between area of stimulation and intensity of light at various levels of visual excitation as measured by pupil constriction: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 29(3) Sep 1941, 177-200. *Paivio, A., & Simpson, H. M. (1966). The effect of word abstractness and pleasantness on pupil size during an imagery task: Psychonomic Science Vol 5(2) 1966, 55-56. *Partala, T., & Surakka, V. (2003). Pupil size variation as an indication of affective processing: International Journal of Human-Computer Studies Vol 59(1-2) Jul 2003, 185-198. *Passarelli, F., & Scotti de Carolis, A. (1982). Effects of chronic treatment with imipramine on the behavioural and electroencephalographic modifications induced by clonidine in the rat: Neuropharmacology Vol 21(6) Jun 1982, 591-593. *Patterson, T. (1976). Skin conductance recovery and pupillometrics in chronic schizophrenia: Psychophysiology Vol 13(3) May 1976, 189-195. *Patterson, T. (1976). Skin conductance responding/nonresponding and pupillometrics in chronic schizophrenia: A confirmation of Gruzelier and Venables: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 163(3) Sep 1976, 200-209. *Paulsen, H. G., & Laeng, B. (2006). Pupillometry of grapheme-color synaesthesia: Cortex Vol 42(2) Feb 2006, 290-294. *Peavler, W. S. (1974). Pupil size, information overload, and performance differences: Psychophysiology Vol 11(5) Sep 1974, 559-566. *Peavler, W. S. (1975). A reply to Hamel: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied Vol 90(1) May 1975, 113-114. *Perry, F. (1987). Psychophysiological assessment in patients with chronic pain: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Plouffe, L., & Stelmack, R. M. (1979). Neuroticism and the effect of stress on the pupillary light reflex: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 49(2) Oct 1979, 635-642. *Poock, G. K. (1973). Information processing vs pupil diameter: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 37(3) Dec 1973, 1000-1002. *Poock, G. K., & Noel, C. E. (1975). Effects of layout of workplace on pupillary diameter: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 40(1) Feb 1975, 304. *Porter, G., Hood, B. M., Troscianko, T., & Macrae, C. N. (2006). Females, but not males, show greater pupillary response to direct- than deviated-gaze faces: Perception Vol 35(8) 2006, 1129-1136. *Porter, G., Troscianko, T., & Gilchrist, I. D. (2007). Effort during visual search and counting: Insights from pupillometry: The Quarterly Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 60(2) Feb 2007, 211-229. *Prather, D. C., & Berry, G. A. (1973). Differential reinforcement of the human pupillary response: Behavioral Science Vol 18(6) Nov 1973, 420-423. *Pressman, M. R., & et al. (1984). Patterns of daytime sleepiness in narcoleptics and normals: A pupillometric study: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 57(2) Feb 1984, 129-133. *Qiyuan, J., Richer, F., Wagoner, B. L., & Beatty, J. (1985). The pupil and stimulus probability: Psychophysiology Vol 22(5) Sep 1985, 530-534. *Rafferty, W. J. (1974). Pupillary activity as a measure of sexual interest in pedophiles, rapists, and normals: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Reeves, A., & Segal, S. J. (1973). Effects of visual imagery on visual sensitivity and pupil diameter: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 36(3, Pt 2) Jun 1973, 1091-1098. *Reeves, P. (1918). Rate of pupillary dilation and contraction: Psychological Review Vol 25(4) Jul 1918, 330-340. *Reiner, A., Karten, H. J., Gamlin, P. D., & Erichsen, J. T. (1983). Parasympathetic ocular control: Functional subdivisions and circuitry of the avian nucleus of Edinger-Westphal: Trends in Neurosciences Vol 6(4) Apr 1983, 140-145. *Reinhard, G., & Lachnit, H. (2002). Differential conditioning of anticipatory pupillary dilation responses in humans: Biological Psychology Vol 60(1) Jul 2002, 51-68. *Reinhard, G., & Lachnit, H. (2002). The effect of stimulus probability on pupillary response as an indicator of cognitive processing in human learning and categorization: Biological Psychology Vol 60(2-3) Sep 2002, 199-215. *Reinhard, G., Lachnit, H., & Konig, S. (2006). Tracking stimulus processing in Pavlovian pupillary conditioning: Psychophysiology Vol 43(1) Jan 2006, 73-83. *Reinhard, G., Lachnit, H., & Konig, S. (2007). Effects of stimulus probability on pupillary dilation and reaction time in categorization: Psychophysiology Vol 44(3) May 2007, 469-475. *Rice, B. (1974). Lesbians, pedophiliacs, pilots and personnel: Psychology Today Vol 7(9) Feb 1974, 57. *Rice, B. (1974). Rattlesnakes, french fries and pupillometric oversell: Psychology Today Vol 7(9) Feb 1974, 55-59. *Richer, F., & Beatty, J. (1985). Pupillary dilations in movement preparation and execution: Psychophysiology Vol 22(2) Mar 1985, 204-207. *Richer, F., & Beatty, J. (1987). Contrasting effects of response uncertainty on the task-evoked pupillary response and reaction time: Psychophysiology Vol 24(3) May 1987, 258-262. *Richer, F., Silverman, C., & Beatty, J. (1983). Response selection and initiation in speeded reactions: A pupillometric analysis: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception and Performance Vol 9(3) Jun 1983, 360-370. *Richer, F. G. (1985). Task-evoked pupillary responses in decisional and motor processing: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Robinson, M. G., & et al. (1974). Assessment of pupil size during acute heroin withdrawal in Viet Nam: Neurology Vol 24(8) Aug 1974, 729-732. *Rooney, B. J., & Cooper, R. M. (1988). 2-Deoxyglucose uptake in the rat visual system following pupil dilation with atropine: Vision Research Vol 28(2) 1988, 259-262. *Rosse, R. B., Johri, S. K., & Deutsch, S. I. (1997). Pupillary changes associated with the development of stimulant-induced mania: A case report: Clinical Neuropharmacology Vol 20(3) Jun 1997, 270-275. *Rowland, L. M., Thomas, M. L., Thorne, D. R., Sing, H. C., Krichmar, J. L., Davis, H. Q., et al. (2005). Oculomotor Responses During Partial and Total Sleep Deprivation: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 76(7,Sect2,Suppl) Jul 2005, C104-C113. *Rubin, L. S. (1965). Autonomic dysfunction in neurotic behavior: Archives of General Psychiatry 12(6) 1965, 572-585. *Rubin, L. S., & Barry, T. J. (1972). The effect of the cold pressor test on pupillary reactivity of schizophrenics in remission: Biological Psychiatry Vol 5(2) Oct 1972, 181-197. *Rubin, L. S., & et al. (1977). Effects of stress on autonomic reactivity in alcoholics: Pupillometric studies: I: Journal of Studies on Alcohol Vol 38(11) Nov 1977, 2036-2048. *Rubin, L. S., & et al. (1978). Autonomic nervous system concomitants of short-term abstinence in alcoholics: Pupillometric studies: II: Journal of Studies on Alcohol Vol 39(11) Nov 1978, 1895-1907. *Ryugo, D. K., & Weinberger, N. M. (1978). Differential plasticity of morphologically distinct neuron populations in the medial geniculate body of the cat during classical conditioning: Behavioral & Neural Biology Vol 22(3) Mar 1978, 275-301. *Saeed, M., Henderson, G., & Button, G. N. (2007). Hyoscine skin patches for drooling dilate pupils and impair accommodation: Spectacle correction for photophobia and blurred vision may be warranted: Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology Vol 49(6) Jun 2007, 426-428. *Saini, V. D., & Cohen, G. H. (1979). Using color substitution pupil response to expose chromatic mechanisms: Journal of the Optical Society of America Vol 69(7) Jul 1979, 1029-1035. *Sallas, A. A. (1976). Communicative functions of eyes: An ethological perspective on human communicative interactions: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Salter, L. G. (1973). The relationships among four personality dimensions and pupillary response: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Samuels, E. R., Hou, R. H., Langley, R. W., Szabadi, E., & Bradshaw, C. M. (2006). Comparison of pramipexole and amisulpride on alertness, autonomic and endocrine functions in healthy volunteers: Psychopharmacology Vol 187(4) Sep 2006, 498-510. *Sanders, J. L., & Fothergill, T. E. (1977). Semantic differential measures of effect of pupil size on person perception: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 44(3, Pt 2) Jun 1977, 1086. *Schluroff, M. (1982). Pupil responses to grammatical complexity of sentences: Brain and Language Vol 17(1) Sep 1982, 133-145. *Schmidt, H. S. (1982). Pupillometric assessment of disorders of arousal: Sleep: Journal of Sleep Research & Sleep Medicine Vol 5(Suppl 2) 1982, 157-164. *Schmitt, J. A. J., Riedel, W. J., Vuurman, E. F. P. M., Kruizinga, M., & Ramaekers, J. G. (2002). Modulation of the Critical Flicker Fusion effects of serotonin reuptake inhibitors by concomitant pupillary changes: Psychopharmacology Vol 160(4) Apr 2002, 381-386. *Schnelle, J. F., Kennedy, M., Rutledge, A. W., & Golden, S. B. (1974). Pupillary response as indication of sexual preference in a juvenile correctional institution: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 30(2) Apr 1974, 146-150. *Scinto, L. F. M., Daffner, K. R., Dressler, D., Ransil, B. I., & et al. (1994). A potential noninvasive neurobiological test for Alzheimer's disease: Science Vol 266(5187) Nov 1994, 1051-1054. *Semmlow, J., & Stark, L. (1973). Pupil movements to light and accommodative stimulation: A comparative study: Vision Research Vol 13(6) Jun 1973, 1087-1100. *Senay, E. C., & Shick, J. F. (1978). Pupillography response to methadone challenge: Aid to diagnosis of opioid dependence: Drug and Alcohol Dependence Vol 3(2) Mar 1978, 133-138. *Shiga, N., & Ohkubo, Y. (1978). Pupillary movements during shadowing: Tohoku Psychologica Folia Vol 37(1-4) 1978, 16-24. *Shiga, N., & Ohkubo, Y. (1979). Pupillary responses to auditory stimuli: A study about the change of the pattern of the pupillary reflex dilation: Tohoku Psychologica Folia Vol 38(1-4) 1979, 57-65. *Shiga, N., & Ohkubo, Y. (1980). Pupillary reflex dilation to the auditory stimuli: The effects of parasympathetic activity on the pattern of the pupillary reflex dilatation: Tohoku Psychologica Folia Vol 39(1-4) 1980, 31-39. *Shiga, N., & Sasaki, Y. (1982). Pupillary light reflex of psychosomatic disease patients: Tohoku Psychologica Folia Vol 41(1-4) 1982, 42-53. *Shioiri, T., Kuwabara, H., Abe, R., Iijima, A., Kojima-Maruyama, M., Kitamura, H., et al. (2006). Lack of a relationship between the pupillary light reflex response and state/trait anxiety in remitted patients with panic disorder: Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 95(1-3) Oct 2006, 159-164. *Siegle, G. J., Steinhauer, S. R., Carter, C. S., Ramel, W., & Thase, M. E. (2003). Do the Seconds Turn Into Hours? Relationships between Sustained Pupil Dilation in Response to Emotional Information and Self-Reported Rumination: Cognitive Therapy and Research Vol 27(3) Jun 2003, 365-382. *Siegle, G. J., Steinhauer, S. R., & Thase, M. E. (2004). Pupillary assessment and computational modeling of the Stroop task in depression: International Journal of Psychophysiology Vol 52(1) Mar 2004, 63-76. *Siepmann, T., Ziemssen, T., Mueck-Weymann, M., Kirch, W., & Siepmann, M. (2007). The effects of venlafaxine on autonomic functions in healthy volunteers: Journal of Clinical Psychopharmacology Vol 27(6) Dec 2007, 687-691. *Simpson, H. M. (2006). The effects of word abstractness and pleasantness on pupil size during an imagery task. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Simpson, H. M., & Paivio, A. (1966). Changes in pupil size during an imagery task without motor response involvement: Psychonomic Science Vol 5(10) 1966, 405-406. *Skinner, N. F. (1980). The Hess, et al. study of pupillary activity in heterosexual and homosexual males: A re-evaluation: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 51(3, Pt 1) Dec 1980, 844. *Skinner, N. F. (1980). Pupillary activity and male sexuality: Reply to Hess and Petrovich: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 51(3, Pt 1) Dec 1980, 897-898. *Sloane, M. E., Owsley, C., & Alvarez, S. L. (1988). Aging, senile miosis and spatial contrast sensitivity at low luminance: Vision Research Vol 28(11) 1988, 1235-1246. *Smith, C. V. (1977). The pupillometric response: A psychophysical phenomenon associated with perception of self and others: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Smith, R. D., Grzelak, M. E., Belanger, B., & Morgan, C. A., III. (1996). The effects of tropicamide on mydriasis in young rats exhibiting a natural deficit in passive-avoidance responding: Life Sciences Vol 59(9) Jul 1996, 753-760. *Sokolski, K. N., & Demet, E. M. (1996). Increased pupillary sensitivity to pilocarpine in depression: Progress in Neuro-Psychopharmacology & Biological Psychiatry Vol 20(2) Mar 1996, 253-261. *Sokolski, K. N., & DeMet, E. M. (2000). Cholinergic sensitivity predicts severity of mania: Psychiatry Research Vol 95(3) Sep 2000, 195-200. *Sokolski, K. N., Nguyen, B. D., & DeMet, E. M. (2000). Decreases in dilated pupil size in depressed patients with age may reflect adrenergic changes: Psychiatry Research Vol 94(3) Jul 2000, 267-272. *Staners, R. F., Coulter, M., Sweet, A. W., & Murphy, P. (1979). The pupillary response as an indicator of arousal and cognition: Motivation and Emotion Vol 3(4) Dec 1979, 319-340. *Stanners, R. F., & Headley, D. B. (1972). Pupil size and instructional set in recognition and recall: Psychophysiology Vol 9(5) Sep 1972, 505-511. *Steinhauer, S. R. (1982). Emitted and evoked pupillary responses and event-related potentials as a function of reward and task involvement: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Steinhauer, S. R., Condray, R., & Kasparek, A. (2000). Cognitive modulation of midbrain function: Task-induced reduction of the pupillary light reflex: International Journal of Psychophysiology Vol 39(1) Dec 2000, 21-30. *Steinhauer, S. R., & Hakerem, G. (1992). The pupillary response in cognitive psychophysiology and schizophrenia. New York, NY: New York Academy of Sciences. *Steinhauer, S. R., Siegle, G. J., Condray, R., & Pless, M. (2004). Sympathetic and parasympathetic innervation of pupillary dilation during sustained processing: International Journal of Psychophysiology Vol 52(1) Mar 2004, 77-86. *Stelmack, R. M., & Leckett, W. J. (1974). Effect of artificial pupil size on recognition threshold: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 39(2) Oct 1974, 739-742. *Stelmack, R. M., & Mandelzys, N. (1975). Extraversion and pupillary response to affective and taboo words: Psychophysiology Vol 12(5) Sep 1975, 536-540. *Stelmack, R. M., & Siddle, D. A. (1982). Pupillary dilation as an index of the orienting reflex: Psychophysiology Vol 19(6) Nov 1982, 706-708. *Sternbach, R. A. (1968). Operational Psychophysiology: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 13 (9), Sep, 1968. *Sturgeon, R. S., Cooper, L. M., & Howell, R. J. (1989). Pupil response: A psychophysiological measure of fear during analogue desensitization: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 69(3, Pt 2) Dec 1989, 1351-1367. *Sun, F., & Stark, L. (1983). Pupillary escape intensified by large pupillary size: Vision Research Vol 23(6) 1983, 611-615. *Szabo, Z., Tokaji, Z., Kalman, J., Oroszi, L., Pestenacz, A., & Janka, Z. (2004). The effect of bright light exposure on pupillary fluctuations in healthy subjects: Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 78(2) Feb 2004, 153-156. *Szechtman, H., Adler, N. T., & Komisaruk, B. R. (1985). Mating induces pupillary dilatation in female rats: Role of pelvic nerve: Physiology & Behavior Vol 35(2) Aug 1985, 295-301. *Tada, H. (1986). Eyeblink rates as a function of the interest value of video stimuli: Tohoku Psychologica Folia Vol 45(1-4) 1986, 107-113. *Takagi, A., Ishihara, S. y., Kondo, T., Sakakibara, H., Toyoshima, H., Kono, K., et al. (1999). Age effects on pupil dilation among Alzheimer's patients: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 47(2) Feb 1999, 257-258. *Taptagaporn, S., & Saito, S. (1990). How display polarity and lighting conditions affect the pupil size of VDT operators: Ergonomics Vol 33(2) Feb 1990, 201-208. *Tavernor, S. J., Abduljawad, K. A. J., Langley, R. W., Bradshaw, C. M., & Szabadi, E. (2000). Effects of pentagastrin and the cold pressor test on the acoustic startle response and pupillary function in man: Journal of Psychopharmacology Vol 14(4) 2000, 387-394. *Taylor, J. S. (1981). Pupillary response to auditory versus visual mental loading: A pilot study using super 8-mm photography: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 52(2) Apr 1981, 425-426. *Thoss, F., & Bouzrina, S. (1976). The influence of adaptation and field area on the exponents of Stevens' power functions at the light reaction of human pupil: Vision Research Vol 16(3) 1976, 317-320. *Tombs, S., & Silverman, I. (2004). Pupillometry: A sexual selection approach: Evolution and Human Behavior Vol 25(4) Jul 2004, 221-228. *Tomlinson, N., Hicks, R. A., & Pellegrini, R. J. (1978). Attributions of female college students to variations in pupil size: Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society Vol 12(6) Dec 1978, 477-478. *Travis, R. C. (1926). The effect upon dark adaptation and visual periodicity of atropin and homatropin: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 9(4) Aug 1926, 348-357. *Trejo, L. J., & Cicerone, C. M. (1982). Retinal sensitivity measured by the pupillary light reflex in RCS and albino rats: Vision Research Vol 22(9) 1982, 1163-1171. *Tryon, W. W. (1975). Pupillometry: A survey of sources of variation: Psychophysiology Vol 12(1) Jan 1975, 90-93. *Tsuji, K., Hayashibe, K., Hara, M., & Kato, Y. (2004). Detailed Analyses of Ganzfeld Phenomena as Perceptual Events in Stimulus-Reductive Situations: Swiss Journal of Psychology/Schweizerische Zeitschrift fur Psychologie/Revue Suisse de Psychologie Vol 63(3) Sep 2004, 217-223. *Ueda, T., Nawa, Y., Okamoto, M., & Hara, Y. (2007). Effect of pupil size on dynamic visual acuity: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 104(1) Feb 2007, 267-272. *Ukai, K., Tsuchiya, K., & Ishikawa, S. (1997). Induced pupillary hippus following near vision: Increased occurrence in visual display unit workers: Ergonomics Vol 40(11) Nov 1997, 1201-1211. *Van der Molen, M. W., Boomsma, D. I., Jennings, J. R., & Nieuwboer, R. T. (1989). Does the heart know what the eye sees? A cardiac/pupillometric analysis of motor preparation and response execution: Psychophysiology Vol 26(1) Jan 1989, 70-80. *Van Gerven, P. W. M., Paas, F., Van Merrienboer, J. J. G., & Schmidt, H. G. (2004). Memory load and the cognitive pupillary response in aging: Psychophysiology Vol 41(2) Mar 2004, 167-174. *Vaupel, D. B., Nozaki, M., & Martin, W. R. (1977). A pharmacologic comparison of 2,5-dimethoxyamphetamine and LSD in the chronic spinal dog: Drug and Alcohol Dependence Vol 2(1) Jan 1977, 45-63. *Verghese, J. (1999). Is videopupillography useful in diagnosing Alzheimer's disease? : Neurology Vol 52(3) Feb 1999, 674-675. *Verney, S. P., Granholm, E., & Dionisio, D. P. (2001). Pupillary responses and processing resources on the visual backward masking task: Psychophysiology Vol 38(1) Jan 2001, 76-83. *Verney, S. P., Granholm, E., & Marshall, S. P. (2004). Pupillary responses on the visual backward masking task reflect general cognitive ability: International Journal of Psychophysiology Vol 52(1) Mar 2004, 23-36. *Wagoner, B. L. (1983). Limited capacity resources: A neuropsychological approach: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Wagoner, J. H., & Sullenberger, C. B. (1978). Pupillary size as an indicator of preference in humor: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 47(3, Pt 1) Dec 1978, 779-782. *Walters, R. P. (1974). Pupillary response following statements at three levels of a communication scale: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Walters, R. P. (1975). Pupillary response subsequent to statements at three levels of a communication scale: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 31(1) Jan 1975, 115-118. *Watson, J. B. (1904). Wie verhalten sich die Helmholtzschen Grundfarben zur Weite der Pupille? : Psychological Bulletin Vol 1(6) May 1904, 205. *Watson, P. J., & Gatchel, R. J. (1979). Autonomic measures of advertising: Journal of Advertising Research Vol 19(3) Jun 1979, 15-29. *Wedell, C. H., Taylor, F. V., & Skolnick, A. (1940). An attempt to condition the pupillary response: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 27(5) Nov 1940, 517-531. *Weinberger, A. S. (1980). The effects of problem-solving ability and task difficulty on the pupil response during cognitive tasks employing "continuous" stimuli: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Weinberger, N. M., Oleson, T. D., & Haste, D. (1973). Inhibitory control of the conditional pupillary dilation response in the paralyzed cat: Behavioral Biology Vol 9(3) Sep 1973, 307-316. *Weiskrantz, L. (1998). Pupillary responses with and without awareness in blindsight: Consciousness and Cognition: An International Journal Vol 7(3) Sep 1998, 324-326. *Weiskrantz, L., Cowey, A., & Barbur, J. L. (1999). Differential pupillary constriction and awareness in the absence of striate cortex: Brain: A Journal of Neurology Vol 122(8) Aug 1999, 1533-1538. *White, G. L., & Maltzman, I. (1978). Pupillary activity while listening to verbal passages: Journal of Research in Personality Vol 12(3) Sep 1978, 361-369. *White, T. L., & Depue, R. A. (1999). Differential association of traits of fear and anxiety with norepinephrine- and dark-induced pupil reactivity: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 77(4) Oct 1999, 863-877. *Wilhelm, B. J., Wilhelm, H., Moro, S., & Barbur, J. L. (2002). Pupil response components: Studies in patients with Parinaud's syndrome: Brain: A Journal of Neurology Vol 125(10) Oct 2002, 2296-2307. *Wilson, D. (1973). A centre for accommodative vergence motor control: Vision Research Vol 13(12) Dec 1973, 2491-2503. *Woodhouse, J. M. (1975). The effect of pupil size on grating detection at various contrast levels: Vision Research Vol 15(6) Jun 1975, 645-648. *Woodhouse, J. M., & Campbell, F. W. (1975). The role of the pupil light reflex in aiding adaptation to the dark: Vision Research Vol 15(6) Jun 1975, 649-653. *Yang, Y., & Wu, F. (2007). Technical Note: Comparison of the wavefront aberrations between natural and pharmacological pupil dilations: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 27(2) Mar 2007, 220-223. *Yinon, U., Urinowsky, E., & Barishak, Y.-T. R. (1981). Paradoxical pupillary constriction in dark reared chicks: Vision Research Vol 21(8) 1981, 1319-1322. *Young, R. S., & Alpern, M. (1980). Pupil responses to foveal exchange of monochromatic lights: Journal of the Optical Society of America Vol 70(6) Jun 1980, 697-706. *Zacny, J. P., Lichtor, J. L., Binstock, W., Coalson, D. W., & et al. (1993). Subjective, behavioral and physiological responses to intravenous meperidine in healthy volunteers: Psychopharmacology Vol 111(3) Jun 1993, 306-314. *Zahn, T. P., Little, B. C., & Wender, P. H. (1978). Pupillary and heart rate reactivity in children with minimal brain dysfunction: Journal of Abnormal Child Psychology Vol 6(1) Mar 1978, 135-147. *Zeitner, R. M. (1976). The pupillometric response as an index of self-esteem: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Zeitner, R. M., & Weight, D. G. (1979). The pupillometric response as a parameter of self-esteem: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 35(1) Jan 1979, 176-183. *Zimmer, K., & Hohne, B. (1983). Pupillo-motoric indications of processing effort during the realization of semantic relations: Zeitschrift fur Psychologie mit Zeitschrift fur angewandte Psychologie Vol 191(2) 1983, 108-134. Category:Eye Category:Dilation